The invention relates to an uncouplable coupling device to be used for efficiently coupling the Rontgen tube-holder to the frame of an image receiver which is mounted lower down in a tomograph.
As is well known in specific radiological tomographs, the movable Rontgen tube-holder must be able to be coupled in a releasable way to the movable frame of the image receiver in a tomograph, so as to be able to obtain synchonous movement between the Rontgen tube-holder and the frame of the image receiver. Up to present, a coupling link has been used which, on the one hand, is fixed to the frame of the image receiver so as to function as a hinge and, on the other hand, is coupled releasably to the hinge of the Rontgen tube-holder. Further, the coupling link must be able to be uncoupled so as to allow free movement of the Rontgen tube-holder for other application techniques.
A known coupling device is for example the bayonet coupling device, namely a device in which a manual rotational movement is effected for connecting together the two parts of the coupling device, one part of which forms part of the Rontgen tube-holder and the other part of which is mounted at the upper part of the coupling link.
An important disadvantage of this coupling device resides in the fact that the operator of the tomograph must each time go to the back of the tomograph for coupling the coupling link to the Rontgen tube-holder or for uncoupling it therefrom and that, to do this, he must further effect a relatively complicated manoeuvre.